This invention relates generally to the field of electrical plug adaptors, and more particularly to an AC offset plug adaptor.
AC adaptors of many kinds are available today in the market place. These include two prong to three prong adaptors, multiple socket adaptors, plug securing adaptors and the like.
Many of todays electric tools, appliances, toys and the like are powered by DC electric voltage that can be generated by an AC to DC transformer. The transformer is housed in a rectangular or square housing. A common configuration has the prongs that fit into a standard AC wall outlet molded into the rectangular housing so that they protrude from the housing thereby enabling the user to plug the transformer directly into a wall socket or extension cord of power strip socket. These transformers are commonly called wall pack transformers because they plug directly into the wall. Unfortunately, the size of the wall pack transformer housing is generally large enough to block the adjacent socket whether it be in a wall socket or on an extension strip having multiple sockets. This blockage makes for an inefficient use of the wall socket or extension strip in that adjacent sockets are obstructed. In cases where multiple wall pack transformers are plugged in next to each other or where the wall pack transformer is exceptionally large, there can be as much as a fifty percent loss of available sockets.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a means to plug in an AC to DC wall pack transformer into a standard AC extension strip or wall outlet so that it does not interfere with the adjacent sockets on the strip or outlet.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
AC offset plug adaptor being rectangular in shape and having standard male prongs on the far end of the bottom surface of said rectangular shape and a standard female on the opposite far end of the top of said rectangular shape, said male prongs being connected to said female by means of internal wiring.
The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments to the invention, which may be embodied in various forms. It is to be understood that in some instances various aspects of the invention may be shown exaggerated or enlarged to facilitate an understanding of the invention.